1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to decorative windows and, more specifically, to decorative windows simulating the appearance of stained and leaded glass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stained and leaded glass has enjoyed a popularity for generations. Its inherent beauty and durability have graced the ancient cathedrals and buildings of state and, recently, has been the object of renewed interest for use in commercial and residential structures.
As the original stained and leaded glass technique involved time consuming and arduous processes, modern and simpler methods have been developed. However, the modern processes for producing "authentic" stained and leaded glass continue to require the cutting of individual segments of colored glass and the joining of such segments with grooved lead strips or came. The extensive use of came, especially in a window embodying an intricate design, results in a loss of structural integrity since the lead adds to the weight of the window and coincidentally makes the window pliable along each lead line. Thus, "authentic" stained and leaded glass windows which are of moderate to large size must be externally supported, for example, by metallic bars, which detracts from the beauty of the design. In addition, "authentic" stained and leaded glass is unsuitable for curved surfaces or environments which are exposed to extreme or frequent vibrations. Also, even the modern method of producing "authentic" stained and leaded glass is labor intensive and, thus, economically prohibitive for many applications, especially where large windows are desired.
In the construction of new buildings in particular, "authentic" stained and leaded glass is generally unsuitable for many windows as building codes frequently specify single pane tempered or plate glass for entry ways and windows installed in bearing walls. The segmented nature of the "authentic" windows is, thus, clearly prohibited. Moreover, tempered glass cannot be scored and broken in the manner required by such traditional techniques.
As a result of the above disadvantages, many attempts have been made to simulate stained and leaded glass. Such prior art techniques variously involve coloring clear glass panes using paints, varnishes, colored gelatin, acetate, cellophane, and tissue paper and involve simulated lead joints of adhesive-backed lead strips or lead emulsions brushed or squeezed onto the glass. However, no known simulated stained and leaded glass technique results in the permanence and beauty of "authentic" stained and leaded glass while producing a structurally sound window suitable for use in larger sizes, in curved windows, and in locations exposed to vibrations, or permitting the production to be applied to a window in place, without its removal.